


Christmas Morning

by bacon101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Gen, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon101/pseuds/bacon101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra's Christmas morning. (modern)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Morning

**Bacon101-** Hello, Levi and Petra shippers! Welcome to my first FanFiction! By the way, this story takes place in Japan because it's modernized and I also want Petra to live. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright and snowy morning in Japan. Levi woke up to find his lover, Petra, sleeping peacefully in his arms. After glancing at his beautiful, strawberry blonde wife, he turned his head and stared out of the window. As Levi peacefully continued to watch the snow, Petra's eyes were slowly opening. She stared at her husband in awe. His straight, undercut, black hair and intimidating grey eyes that were only gentle when he's only with her.

"Morning, Levi." Petra yawned and slowly sitting on the bed followed by her husband.

"Morning." He grunted. Levi was never a morning person.

Once again, Petra stared at him, but this time there was lust in her honey eyes and when Levi caught her staring. He brought his head and gave her a passionate kiss. This caught Petra off guard causing her to be slightly embarrassed and to blush like crazy, but shortly she calmed down and responded to the kiss shyly. After a while, they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Petra." Levi mumbled softly.

Petra's eyes then brighten and replied enthusiastically, "Merry Christmas, Levi. Let's go downstairs, I want you to open your presents." With that, she yanked him out of bed and headed downstairs.

* * *

In the living room, Petra was sitting on Levi's lap on the floor near the Christmas tree and fireplace. Petra shifted a little to get Levi's present that was underneath the Christmas tree and placing it on one of his hands. The box was small and rectangular, wrapped in green wrapping paper and blue ribbon to make the present look fancy. Levi rested his chin on Petra's left shoulder and his arms in front of him and Petra to open his present. He untie the bow, ripped the wrapping paper, and open the box to see a pregnancy test. (Who saw that coming? I sure did). Levi gaped for a few seconds, but remained calm.

"Happy Birthday, Levi." Petra said quietly, but loud enough for Levi to hear. She closed her eyes and gave him a kiss.

"You got me a pee stick? You urinated on this stick, put in a box, wrapped the box, and gave it to me." He said and lifted up an eyebrow.

Petra rolled her eyes, turned a bit, and smacked his shoulder lightly. "No, you clean freak! You're going to be a dad!" Petra said with an award winning smile.

 _Well, she could have presented it in a hygienic way_ , he thought. However, Levi was happy to be a father, but he is unsure if he can tolerate all of the crying and pooping. Levi slightly smiled and nuzzled her face.

"Oh, here's your Christmas present!" Petra exclaimed with excitement and she grabbed a mistletoe out of nowhere and held it underneath them. They both leaned towards each other and share a blissful kiss.

"I love you, Petra."

"I love you, too, Levi."

* * *

 **a/n -** After all of that, Petra did received her gift, but I was too lazy to write anymore. Let's just say she got a necklace for Christmas then. Peace out, yo!


	2. le sequel

**Bacon101 -** This was just for fun.

* * *

 

 

"Pass the bacon!" Levi shouts.

"Never! It's mine and the baby's!" Petra shouts.

_RAWR!_

Eren busted the door down and he's like I'm a sexy titan.

and Mikasa is just there like Eren, please.

and Armin is like oh my gosh, Eren.

and Levi is like that brat.

and Petra was like I'm petrified.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
